Mydlan
by JiJi-Oombla
Summary: Completely being fixed. Mydlan the fishmonger, a nobody, just another peasant. Roed the knight, Mydlan's brother, a soldier and her way into a new life. Cair Paravel, the castle with no place for Mydlan the fishmonger.
1. Mydlan the Fishmonger

I'm redoing this story almost completely. It's being ripped up and restarted and most definitely cleaned.

I don't know Chronicles of Narnia and all within.

~[]-[]~

No money again today, there hadn't been money for weeks now. At least she had the fish. Fish was all she needed. The fish were all she had.

()-()

People always overlooked the little boy, the permanently ragged and brown little boy. He always had a bucket of fish, hoping to sell them. They were fresh, still alive, even. But it didn't matter how good the fish were, or how cheap the price was. No one would buy the little boy's fish. A long time ago, the bucket was towed alongside a scrawny Archenland man. He always came alone to the market, sometimes he made money and sometimes he left penniless. But to him it didn't seem to matter. He would take the fish home, still alive thanks to the water he kept in the massive jug of his. Some people figured he fed his family with them, others thought he let them go so he could catch them again. The others wondered if he even had a family and argued that he would not waste the energy to retrieve the released creatures.

"He'd just keep them," they argued.

One day the man stopped coming. Day by day, the people watched for the quiet man with the bucket of flopping fish. Some of his more loyal customers waited. After a week they gave up and moved on to the other fish marketers. Then after about two weeks of the man less corner the little boy arrived. He was armed with the very same bucket of fish. The ways in which the boy received the bucket were questioned. Did he kill the man from the corner? Did the boy steal the bucket, and the man's livelihood?

"Certainly not," they said. "He's much too small."

It was decided that the boy was related to the nameless man from the corner. The only semblance of a family the man ever had. The boy did what his father did everyday. He came with fish, and left with the fish he did not sell. One day, another and much larger boy walked with the small child. He carried the tub of fish. Unlike the small boy, and the small boy's father, he did not tug the watery tank behind him. Instead, he hefted it along. Holding it up with two rope handles, the boy squatted and set the hollowed container on the ground before waving goodbye and walking away. The small boy didn't reply. For two years the boy stood at the corner. He stayed there, silent, waiting, and untouched. No one even bothered stopping to look at his fish anymore. They were too small, his practice too weak. The other fishermen easily monopolized his sales. Then one day, the little boy disappeared, the muddy footprints didn't dot the already dusty ground anymore. To the people of the market, the boy just vanished. The steady corner was man less once more and no one took notice.

~[]-[]~


	2. Roed the Soldier

"By order of Peter, Son of Adam, ruler of the Lone Islands, and High King of Narnia, I hereby declare that the occupants of this household are to move into the palace!" The kindly faun paused; he glanced around his parchment and scanned the small shack with his eyes. Nothing but old fishing nets, a bed of blankets, and assorted tools for survival littered the dirt floor. "Are you the only one living here, young sir?"

"Yes," the voice was scratchy from lack of use, but decidedly feminine. "I am the only one living here. May I ask, if you know the reason for this?" A sun burnt hand dragged its way through knots and mud in a feeble attempt to straighten up her appearance. Her voice was not songlike, no lilts, just straightforward efficiency.

"I do apologize, miss," Mydlan tilted her head as she noticed the change in reference. "The only knowledge I have on the topic is on this paper. I am to retrieve you from this dwelling and report to High King Peter," the faun announced as he began to roll his parchment, safely stowing it in a red satchel with gold lining.

"Of course I will go with you. Please let me pack a few belongings." The faun inclined his head, obviously allowing her the leisure. She walked around the room, placing a small weathered book, a band, and several other items into a dirty white bag with an embroidered fish. The sack did not bulge or lose its sagging shape. The faun suspected that it was due to the harshly clear lack of possessions.

"Please come with me then, miss," The faun turned tail and pushed the thatched door aside. As they walked, their prints remained in the sand making the grains rustle as the fell aside. Mydlan didn't even bother turning back. Her father died in the river and her brother had long since left. Nothing tied her to this shack, and so she would leave.

~[]-[]~

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me," the bulky teen bowed. His posture was rigid despite his jittery demeanor as the boy looked as though about the collapse from excitement.

"Don't think on it too much. I owe you, Roed," the voice was low and automatically demanded respect.

"Thank you all the same, she'll be the perfect addition to your court, I promise!" With one final bow, the boy took off like a shot toward the front courtyard of Cair Paravel.

"Master centaur," he directed at a wandering dapple gray, the centaur quickly changing course to venture toward him.

"Yes, High King Peter?" The dark haired male inclined his head in the respect before straightening again.

"Please tell my sister that her new companion will be arriving soon," and so Peter the Magnificent walked away.

~[]-[]~

"Please wait here, miss." The faun impressed before clopping away, much more interested in things other than the grimy he she. On the walk back, there had been little interaction between the two. Their stroll had been awkward to say the least. The faun's hooves made the only sounds besides the incredulous whispers that rippled through the crowd as they walked through the streets.

There were more humans now then there had ever been. Immigrants flocked to Narnia to live under the young monarchs that appeared out of nowhere. The word of Aslan was all the Pevensies needed to be accepted into this new world of theirs. The little human girl was not the only orphan in the kingdom, but there were very few. The rulers were forgiving, but only to a certain extent. The residents of Narnia knew that the tolerance was not to be tested. It was truly a golden age.

~[](*)[]~

Mydlan didn't know too much about those kinds of things. Her knowledge was limited, she did know how to read and write and the critical thinking that came with those traits was nonexistent. Her only skill was to fish, and she failed in even that. Her speech was shaky at best, her voice chalky and unused. She did not have anyone to speak to other than the fish. But the fish could only speak underwater, and she couldn't breathe underwater. Naïve though she was, she was cynical. Completely pessimistic about the world was she. She knew that there was little an angler could do in the world besides survive. She was an angler to a certain level. She was always stumbling in the trade. The holes she mended were crooked and ineffectual, almost as though the holes hadn't been patched at all. Roed was strong, she knew. That was why he left. From the very beginning he had wanted more. He was not suited for their lifestyle of capture, unsuccessful marketing, and eventual release of the fish that were not sold or eaten. He had gotten into brawls, she knew. He was so strong and that was why he left. He was able to get the life he wanted, the future he craved. He was going to join the army he said, as a soldier or as a knight. He was so ambitious, she knew. When they were younger, he older than she, he had proclaimed that he would catch the biggest fish in the river. A fish their family knew existed. It would come up by their boat sometimes and steal their fish. Roed spent a month trying to catch the fish but it refused to be caught. At one point Mydlan had spoken up, thinking that it might be a superior sort of fish that was uncatchable. She had sent Roed off in a rage that day and he didn't leave until he caught the fish—he did. The fish came on shore flopping and groaning in fear and anger. It was when they heard the fish on land that their father demanded Roed put the fish back. After a heated debate, Roed cut off the head of the fish and tossed it back, keeping the whole of the body as it continued moving.

"If he can speak on land, then he can fix himself," he had declared over the slapping sounds of the still struggling fish. And so they saw the giant fish again the next day, and they did not know what to think.

"I caught a god!" Roed boasted from then on despite his father's inclinations that he not say something so sacrilegious. Roed's relationship with their father was strained. Their mother had had difficulties with the pregnancy as the already crude procedure of birth quickly escalated into something even complicated. After the bloody mess occurred, the woman had passed away leaving behind her husband, a three year old son and a wailing child. The man had done his best to father them both, but due to obvious reasons, he could not help but overlook his son occasionally. The feeling of being ignored rooted itself deep in Roed's conscious and he could not help but be jealous of the little red creature. Eventually though, they began to grow but Roed was rebellious. Stronger physically and emotionally, he was ready to take on the world. The sickly child that had stolen the nutrients of the woman that birthed her was still small and very malnourished. Her dependency on her father was because it was the only thing she knew.

She very rarely came in contact with other people and her family shielded her from things she did not need to know. Roed cared for her, he did, but he was still struggling with himself and their patriarch. They did not truly understand what happened when their father died, the only thing they knew was that he went out fishing. He had forgone the company of his children and the boat was tied back up the next day. Roed and Mydlan saw the dinghy filled with fish but it was obviously lacking the fisherman. They waited for days, but then the magical fish came upon the shore before speaking. The voice was bubbly and gurgling, the slimy lips obviously not created for speak above the water. It told them that their father belonged to the river, and that he was at peace. They moved mechanically to retrieve the bag the fish offered to them. The way of travel and delivery served as a deterrent. Roed approached the fish carefully as it regurgitated their father's prized belonging. The Angler's Satchel as it was called. The name was a bit too majestic for the sopping wet mess it had become. Mydlan followed, close behind. Immediately, she snatched the object, ignoring the small bits of half-digested food. Roed pulled her away from the glittering fish, still wary. It blinked to them in farewell before using its tail to propel itself back into the river. It was then that Mydlan decided to learn how to fish.


End file.
